Christmas Ball
by AlyPyro
Summary: What if Mikan got to go to the Christmas Ball with everyone else? one-shot First FanFic


_**Gakuen Alice Christmas Ball**_

_**~Chapter 1~**_

This is my second Alice Academy Christmas Party. That's right I get to go, I finally get to leave that room and see my friends again. I heard that they sent petitions, page's long saying how they should let me go. Everyone from class B sent some and so did Tsubasa, Misaki, Tono, and even little Youichi. I love my friends to death, they're the best. If it wasn't for them I don't know where I'd be right now.

Anyways a day before the party, Shiki and Uncle came in with smiles on their faces, but that wasn't unusual they always smiled when they same me. However, these smiles where more 'I have something important to tell that you're going to like'.

_-Flashback-_

"Uncle, Shiki-san, is it already that day of the week?" I asked standing up and running to hug them, Bear followed me.

"No Mikan," Uncle said and I got confused, "but we have something to tell you. Are you ready for it?" I nodded eagerly. What did they have to tell me?

"Well it seems that everyone from your class and others are asking if you can go to the Christmas Party." And... "There were pages after pages from them, they seemed so desperate to have you go so..." he stopped.

"So..." I said for him to go on.

"We decided to let you go," my Uncle finished.

I froze at first to let it sink in then I was screaming like no tomorrow and jumping up and down. It was like the reaction you'd get from a sixteen year old girl seeing her parents get her her dream car.

I couldn't believe it, I get to go! I hugged them both for five minutes saying 'thank you so much' over and over as they just left to get my stuff.

"Oh and Mikan," Shiki-san said before they left. "You're friends don't know about this, we told them you couldn't go so be aware on how they respond to seeing you. Hopefully we won't die by them." Then they left. I was so happy I didn't know what to think of everything only that I was going.

_-Present-_

So here I am in front of the Christmas Hall with Bear, Uncle and Shiki-san had to go before the party started because well they're the HSP and Middle School Rep. But they were supposed to meet me before I go in. I was wearing the dress I wore last year with my hair up the same as last but longer. I had butterflies in my stomach, especially when they came out. They said I was to follow them so they could show everyone that I was here, mainly my friends. My face was hurting from smiling too much.

We started to walk when they stopped and I looked at them. Shiki gave me a mask. It was white with red jewels in swirly designs and covered half the face. "So they won't recognizes you when we go in," I nodded, put it on and then we opened the doors.

I felt the cold air, heard people talking, having a good time, and saw others dancing with their partners. The two were on either side of me as Bear ran off to somewhere. I couldn't stop smiling no matter how much I was hurting from it.

As we walked in everyone stopped and stared at us. I heard them starting to talk: 'Who is that girl? And why is she with the HSP and MSR(Middle School Rep.)' We ignored them and walked to the stage. I looked around to try to find my friend, I spotted them all together around a table. They all looked so nice but you could see somewhat sadness. But right now they're in for the surprise of their life. Just thinking about it made me excited.

I was cut off by the two saying we were here, I looked up and say the stairs to the stage and we climbed them. I was getting hot I could feel everyone's eyes on me and them talking about me some more. Oh my gosh this was actually happening! We stopped in front of a microphone and I was looking down at the floor, I was so nervous that I was breathing fast.

"Don't worry, just relax," Uncle whispered to me trying to help. It sort of did.

Shiki-san grabbed the mike and started to speak into it. "Excuse me can we have everyone's attention," –What no, how about we don't. "I have a very special guest here with me right now that some of you might know. But as we told you she wouldn't be able to come tonight," that probably gave me away but everyone was still silent, not good, not good, "but we lied so without farther a due..." He handed the mike to Uncle. They over did this, I can't believe it.

I looked up at everyone and saw them staring more, then my friends who were like the others, not knowing who I was. That kind of got me down that they didn't recognize me even with a mask on. "We'd like to present," I closed my eyes, ugh here I come. I think I was going to be sick, "Mikan Sakura," AHH HE SAID IT!

All I could hear was gasp and screams, "Take off your mask Mikan," Uncle told me so I did slowly. If I thought it was loud before this was worse people were shouting my name, well my friends were. I smiled at everyone and waved.

"Well go have fun while you can," Shiki told me nudging me off the stage. I nodded and walked off.

Before I could touch the bottom step I was attacked by hugs all around me. I saw everyone around me crying happy tears and Hotaru hugging me like the end of the world. I hugged her back.

"We missed you soo much Baka," she said staring at me as we both cried.

"I missed you all too," I said and other people started hugging me tightly but Hotaru stayed by my side the whole time. People kept on saying that they couldn't believe this but it's true and that they missed me.

Tsubasa and Tono were few of the last people to hug me. They spun me around getting me dizzy until someone pushed them away from me and they hit the ground. I looked over and saw Natsume glaring at them. I laughed and ran to him, almost knocking him over for impacted.

I hugged him so tightly as he did to me, I buried my face into his shoulder as he did the same but he buried his face in my hair. Now I was full on crying. "I missed you so much Natsume!" I told him not letting him go.

He held me tighter, "I did too Mikan," he whispered and started to pull away but I wasn't ready to let go. Hotaru had to tear me off him after awhile.

I looked at her threw my tears, she handed me a tissue, "Here use this, your face is ugly when you cry," she said then smiled same old Hotaru. I wiped my tears away and face everyone smiling with big red puffy eyes.

We walked away from the stage and back to their tables, which they combined so it was on large table. Hotaru and Natsume never left my sides as we got food, talked with people, ate, took pictures, and did whatever. I kept on having to tell people repeatedly about how and why I got to come. I also saw Bear with Youichi and Tsubasa. I'm glad he got to come because we never got to see these people every day.

Time past too fast for my liking and before I knew it, it was time for the last dance. I looked around as everyone had their masks on and paired up. I put mine one when someone taped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Natsume wearing a black and silver mask. He smiled at me.

"Wanna dance," he asked somewhat nervously. I smiled and nodded then walked with him to where the dance took place. He took my hand and we started to dance. I looked over and saw Hotaru and Ruka dancing together, they are so cute. I never took my eyes off him nor did he on me. The whole dance it was just us two and no one else.

Once the songs were over we just stood there staring at each other as people looked at us. Then he started to walk away bring me with him. Next thing I knew we were on the balcony in the snowy air. We walked to the edge and just stayed quiet until I broke it.

"I'm so happy that I got to come tonight because I don't know when I'll see you guys again. Best Christmas Ever!" I told him and he smiled at me and I smiled back.

Then he moved so he was right in front of me staring into my eyes then started to lean in. My heart was pounding at the thought of what he was going to do. I closed my eyes then I felt his lips on mine and I melted into it. After a minute or so we stopped and looked at each other. That was amazing! We didn't move at all.

I could still feel his breath hit me, "Mikan, I-I love you," he said out of nowhere, I gasped and my heart was about to explode with love.

I kissed him, "I love you too, Natsume," I whispered while holding his face in my hands. We smiled at each other not saying anything until something started to flicker around my neck.

He looked down at it, "What it that?" I laughed and pulled out my necklace with the Alice Stones on them. It was mine, next to his, that was shining and I blushed.

"It's my Alice Stone, I made it." I said happily.

"You made one that big?"

"Of course with the help of the HSP and Shiki-san." He started to laugh and I turned redder.

"That's amazing," he said once he stopped laughing.

I took it off my chain and placed it into his hands; he looked at me surprised. "They say that Alice Stones are like 'a part of ourselves' and I really feel like it's true." I closed his hand around it, "Natsume, hold my heart with you. I know it's no match compared to the stone you gave me but it's better than the one I gave you in class that one time. And now with this, the tradition for the Love Alice Stone exchange is complete!" He didn't say anything. "With this in the future we will be happy together forever!"

He took it and got closer to my face. "A proposal, that's what you just did," I froze and turned red again. He laughed as I didn't say anything, "Stupid, it was me who already attached that meaning to the tradition when I gave you my Stone." Then he held it up, "With this, for eternity, you are mine." He leaned closer again, "Now, close your eyes and swear it as the moon is our witness." He just kissed me again when we were interrupted.

"Yeah and so are all of us," we froze the only thing that was on our mind was: Oh crap!

We turned and saw everyone there and Tsubasa was the one to say it. How long were they there for, how much did they hear, and how many times tonight am I going to blush? I saw Natsume give them the death glare. I felt bad for him because they're going to annoy him every day about this, especially Tsubasa and Tono, maybe Koko and Kitsu. Then I have to listen to my uncle and Shiki about guys and how their bad. You know the warning almost every girl gets when they start dating by their dad.

Hotaru was giving him a glare, I bet soon she'll give him the best friend speech. We both have it bad but Tsubasa was going to die by Natsume. Good luck Tsubasa and nice knowing you.

"Okay break it up," Shiki said coming into view and walking to us. We separated because it was getting really awkward really fast. "We have to go soon Mikan so say goodbye to your little friends."

"Hey I'm not little," Misaki, Tsubasa, and Tono said at the same time. We all laughed as we walked back inside towards the door. I started to say goodbye to everyone and again all the girls cried while the guys comforted them.

I turned to Hotaru and hugged her tightly, "I'm going to miss you again, Dummy. Take care of yourself until next time. Don't worry I'll watch over your boyfriend for you." she said still hugging me.

"I will and same for you, don't do anything I would do," I said and we laughed together. Last was Natsume again.

"I'll come for you soon, just wait for me," he whispered in my ear so now else would hear it. I nodded and he gave me a final kiss, and a long one too (~.^).

"Okay that's enough," Uncle said walking to us, I looked down embarrassed, "come on we need to go now." I sighed and gave him and Hotaru one last hug then stood between the two adults.

I waved and tried to be happy, smiling and waving I said bye to them, "See you all soon everyone," and with that, we turned around and walked back to HQ. I never looked back at them because I could feel their eyes burning at me and I knew if I did I would go running back to them.

I kept up my brave face until I was back in my room then I cried myself to sleep. I didn't know when I'd get out of here... if I'd ever will.

Few days later I had mail, it was pictures, a whole stack of them, maybe 50+. I looked through each and saw that someone took pictures of me at the party. Then I looked over and saw a photo album that had 'Best Memories' written on the cover in the best handwriting you ever known.

So I placed every photo in there and wrote captions next to each and everyone. I came across some of Natsume and me outside and all that. I wonder who took these. Maybe Hotaru for some blackmail, that girl and her blackmail. The last picture I saw was the one we all took before the dance.

I was in the middle while everyone was around me smiling, even the two people besides me, the two most important people in my life. No matter how bad my life may seem at times I'd always pull out this album, look through it and remember that my life isn't that bad.

_**FINISHED**_


End file.
